


Tequila Makes Your Clothes Fall Off

by cycnus39



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Gen, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cycnus39/pseuds/cycnus39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and the power of tequila!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes Your Clothes Fall Off

He didn’t remember the name of last night’s little Mexican town, but that didn’t matter because he didn’t end up anywhere near it. No, he woke up in a dirty white tent in the middle of nowhere wearing nothing but an empty tequila bottle.

And it wasn’t even his tent.

 

 

End


End file.
